The Broken Home
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: What happens when your mother is attacked and the only one your father can take his frustrations out on seems to be his son? Tezuka Kunimitsu found out that answer to that question the hard way. Warning: Rape/Incest/Child abuse. Takes place in the same setting as The Cruelest People but with slight variations. For Tezuke Fan.


**This is for Tezuke Fan (I know I should be focusing on the older requests but this one bit me and wouldn't let go) this one is shorter than the last story I put up (The cruelest people) and it might be a bit more angsty than that one. But either way I hope He/She and everyone else who reads this ends up liking it!**

"Kunimitsu, there you are! For a second I was worried that you had gotten lost." Tezuka Ayana smiled softly as she walked up and hugged her son.

Tezuka smiled back at his mother and gently returned her hug, after his mother and grandfather got attacked his mother had been depressed and it warmed his heart to see that she was finally smiling again. Thankfully when the escaped criminal had broken into the Tezuka household his grandfather had came home earlier than usual and used his judo training to subdue the man. Ayana had already been injured but after some therapy she was finally starting to seem a lot better. As he took a quick glance at his mothers attire he realized that she was dressed surprisingly formal for just a regular Friday night, so he asked where she was heading out to.

"Your grandfather and I decided to go out and see a movie then go and get dinner, your father was going to go along with us but he said he wanted to stay home with you." She answered as she rubbed her hands up and down his forearms.

"I can stay home by myself mother, Dad shouldn't have to stay home just because of me." Tezuka said politely, although his voice had a slight unevenness to it.

Sighing softly Ayana pulled her son along with her into the kitchen. "I know that your 14 and you used to be able to stay home by yourself, but your father is just worried honey. He wants to make sure you don't get hurt, so please just try not to fight him ok? He's not staying home because he doesn't think you can take care of yourself." She said quietly before pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to his cheek. She rubbed his arms again before pulling him into another hug and walking back out into the living room.

"Are we ready to go Ayana?" Kunikazu huffed softly when he saw that they were walking back towards him.

"Yes I am, I was just letting Kunimitsu know that he would probably be home alone with Kuniharu for a few hours." At this Kunikazu gave Tezuka a stern glance before nodding and looping his arm through Ayana's, they said one last goodbye and then walked out to the car and drove away.

Tezuka watched them drive away until the car disappeared around a corner, then he turned around and walked up the stairs to his room.

…

"Come to my room."

Tezuka glanced up from the math homework that he had been working on for the last 10 minutes, seeing the look on his fathers face he quickly put his homework away and then walked to meet his father at his bedroom door.

Kuniharu grabbed his sons arm and pulled him in the direction of the master bedroom. This was usually the ritual whenever it was only the two of them home, his father waited till everyone was gone for at least 10 minutes then he drug him back to the master bedroom. When they got to the door Kuniharu threw it open and shoved his son inside, Tezuka stumbled but managed to catch himself without falling. Kuniharu waited for Tezuka to stand up straight again before walking around him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Strip."

Tezuka stared at his father for a few seconds before a disapproving look caused him to start unbuttoning his shirt, once his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled off he started pulling the waist band of his sweatpants off his hips.

"Slower." He heard his father groan, and just from the tone he could tell that the other male was stroking himself. He slowed his hand down and let the gray material slide down his legs by itself, reaching for the pair of dark blue boxers he had on he hesitated but after a few seconds they were dropping to the floor on top of his pants. Tezuka stood naked in the center of the room for a minute until a low growl and a hand on his hip forced his onto his knees.

"You know what to do." Clenching his eyes shut he tilted his head forward and took his fathers manhood into his mouth, slowly he bobbed his head back and forth, trying to imagine that he was anywhere but in this situation. Tezuka swirled his tongue around the tip of Kuniharu's penis, tuning out the soft whispering above his head.

When his fathers hand gripped the back of his head and forced him to choke on the large member in his mouth, he gagged and whimpered before swallowing and trying to force his jaw wider. Kuniharu jerked his hips forward and came with a loud groan, completely bypassing the fact that his son had broken away from his hold and was expelling his dinner onto the floor.

Tezuka was pulled up off the floor and dragged to bed where thrown on his back, from one second to the next he felt his father get back on the bed and thrust into him. His fathers hand clamped down over his mouth right before a scream passed his lips, another second passed and his father started moving again, brutally thrusting his hips and ignoring the soft sounds of pain coming from his son.

He wanted to yell, to scream, to do anything that would make his father get off of him, _make him get out of him,_but a soft groan of his mothers name lingered in his ear. The thought of his mother, of her having to go threw this, was more painful than anything his father could do to him and he knew that he couldn't take a chance. He would never be able to forgive himself if he knew he could have stopped her from having to endure this kind of torture, even if that meant that he himself would have to endure it for her.

Tezuka imagined himself do something else, playing tennis, taking care of student council duties, _anything _to keep his mind off what was actually going on, to keep his mind from focusing on the pain. But the stinging sensation of his father climaxing inside of him brought him back and he felt his father withdraw from before a gravely voice told him to clean up the floor and get his chores done then take a shower before his mother got home.

…

"Kunimitsu! It's 1 am what are you still doing up?" Ayana gasped when she finally arrived home to see her son in the kitchen on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

Tezuka, who was to focused on the consequences of not getting his chores done before his mother got home, didn't realize that anyone was talking to him let alone that the person who was talking was in fact his mother.

"Kunimitsu?" She asked hesitantly when she noticed that he was trembling, it was barely noticeable but now that she was closer she could see it. She got down on her knees next to him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder she had to keep herself from letting out a startled yelp when he jumped and whimpered at her touch. It took a second for him to realize exactly who had touched him, and she could clearly see the moment when he recognized her in his eyes, but he didn't say any but a whisper of, "I'm not done yet.", before going back to scrubbing.

Ayana wanted to tell him to go to sleep, that she would finish cleaning, but the look in his eyes told her that he wouldn't let her even if she had said anything. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, not only was her motherly instinct telling her something was wrong but her common sense knew it to, but something kept her from asking. She patted him once more on the shoulder then she got up and left to her room, determined to ask her husband if he knew the reason their son was acting the way he was.

…

_A loud scream startled Tezuka out of his trance like sleep, he hadn't remembered going to bed, he jolted out of bed and ran towards his parents bedroom. Throwing the door open he was greeted by a horrifying site, his mother getting raped by the one man who was supposed to be protecting them. He ran to the bed and tried to pull his father off of her but no matter how hard he tugged and strained it didn't seem to affect the man on the bed. _

_An arm rammed into his stomach when he attempted to pry the other man away from the bed and he heard another scream rip from his mothers throat, a loud blood chilling scream that chilled his bones and made his heart ache painfully in his chest. _

"_Kunimistu help me!" The screams got louder and the hits got harder, the combination making him fall to the floor in a crumpled mess. One blow to the side of his head however sent him reeling, black dots and white lights distorting his vision, and a second blow crashed his head into the ground and the white flashes were consumed by darkness as the screams of pain and horror echoed inside his head. _

…

The darkness had faded into a soft gray haven, but the pain was still there and the screams were still rattling around in his brain. His eyes slowly opened, the welcoming gray abyss quickly changed into a blinding white accompanied by the sound of a machine beeping and an unsettling stillness. Tezuka's vision blurred and the screams started echoing in his head again as the beeps got louder, but before he could sink back into the vast black emptiness a voice called his name.

"Kunimitsu?" The voice asked again, the soft tone made the screams stop and pulled him back from the edge.

"Sweetheart if you can hear me can you open your eyes?" A whimper passed his lips as he opened his eyes again, the white of the hospital still as blinding as it had been before, made him wish for the thick blackness that had so willingly pulled him inwards.

A hand pressed against his cheek and his mothers lips brushed his forehead as the rest of the room finally came into focus. Ayana was sitting in a chair beside the bed, he could see his grandfather talking to someone in a black uniform outside the door. A small voice in the back of his mind made him question where his father was, though he almost regretted voicing the question when a dark look clouded his mothers beautiful face.

She took a few seconds to compose herself before smiling and grasping his hand, "He's in jail, awaiting his trial."

"Trail for what?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Tear welled up in his mothers brown eyes and though she tried to blink them away they still spilled down her cheeks. He used the one hand that didn't have any wires hooked up to it and wiped the tears away.

"Honey he almost killed you." The sentence stunned him and before he could stop it the memories came flooding back to him.

…

_Tezuka knew what was going to happen before his father even walked threw the door and he got up and walked out of the room in the direction of his parents bedroom, this time without any prompting from his father. It hadn't even been five minutes since his mother left to go to her book club meeting but he just assumed that his father was taking advantage of the time and didn't want to wait ten minutes to get his rocks off. _

_He quickly stripped out of his clothes and went to get on his knees only to immediately be pulled up onto the bed. This time however he was forced to lay face down on the mattress as his father removed his own clothes and got on the bed with him. A soft noise registering in the back of his mind told him that someone had come in the front door but as his father roughly entered him a scream clawing its way out of his throat distracted him from realizing that his mother had probably forgotten something and came back to get it. _

_A second scream seconds later that his mind somehow distinguished as not his startled him back into the real world. The sudden pain of his father pulling out of him gave him a sudden burst of adrenaline that allowed him to roll onto his back, jump off the bed and ram himself into his fathers back in an attempt to keep the other male from attacking his mother. _

_Before Tezuka could react his father turned on him, kicking any parts of his body that were in reach, namely his head. Finally darkness consumed him as his vision blacked out and his own scream echoed in the suddenly soundless room._

…

His mothers sobs brought him out of his memories and he tried to wrap his arms around her, not caring when two of the needles in his arm were pulled out and the machines around him started beeping in an erratic frenzy. A doctor, closely followed by his grandfather, ran into the room and tried to push him back onto the bed as gently as they could while trying not to disturb anymore of the wires connected to him.

Tezuka struggled against their hold, clearly distressed as he was pulled away from his mother, the one person he had been trying to protect. She quickly took notice of this and moved to sit closer to him, attempting to coax him into settling down with soft words and gentle touches. This seemed to work as he finally laid back in the bed, reluctantly allowing the doctor to reattach the wires as his mother kept a steady hold on his hand, constantly whispering softly in his ear that everything was okay now.

**The End**

**This came out a lot sadder and angst like than I had originally intended, mostly because once I started writing it my mind kind of went on the, _well what if his father attacked him when his mother found him and he just imagined that his father was attacking her, _route which was not how I thought it would end when I first started writing it but I really don't mind how it turned out. I also kind of played on the fact that his body started to shut down due to the extensive emotional trauma as well as physical trauma (like how doctors always say that coma patients usually wake up if they have the will to). **

**Hopefully Tezuke Fan likes this story. **


End file.
